sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Resident Evil 3 (2020 video game)
| publisher = Capcom Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Activision | director = Ridley Scott | producer = Raffaella De Laurentiis Simon Kinberg Seth Grahame-Smith David Katzenberg Guillermo del Toro Peter Fabiano | writer = Guillermo del Toro Simon Kinberg John Patrick Shanley Jeff Nathanson | composer = Steven Price Lorne Balfe | series = Resident Evil | released = April 3, 2020 | platforms = | genre = Survival horror | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | engine = }} Resident Evil 3 and referred to as Resident Evil 3 Remake or RE3 Remake to differentiate from the original game.}} is a survival horror game developed by Saber Interactive and Infinity Ward and published by Capcom, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision. The game is a remake of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999), and follows Jill Valentine as she attempts to escape a zombie apocalypse while being hunted by an intelligent bioweapon known as Nemesis. It will be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on April 3, 2020. The game also has an online multiplayer mode, known as Resident Evil: Resistance. Gameplay Resident Evil 3 is a remake of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, a survival horror game that released for the PlayStation in 1999. Unlike the original, which uses tank controls and fixed camera angles, the remake features third-person shooter gameplay similar to the 2019 ''Resident Evil 2'' remake. The game will also include an online multiplayer mode known as Resident Evil: Resistance, which pits a team of four players against a single "mastermind" who is able to create traps, enemies, and other hazards to try and defeat them. It was developed externally by NeoBards Entertainment, and was previously announced separately as Project Resistance. Premise This game is set in September 1998, taking place during the events of Resident Evil 2. It follows former S.T.A.R.S officer Jill Valentine as she attempts to escape Raccoon City during a zombie apocalypse caused by a viral outbreak. While in the city, Jill is hunted by an intelligent bioweapon known as Nemesis who attempts to kill her and all remaining S.T.A.R.S members. Development After the release of the ''Resident Evil 2'' remake in January 2019, director Ridley Scott said they were considering remaking Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, which originally released for the PlayStation in 1999. The success of Resident Evil 2 led Capcom, Warner Bros. Games and Activision to commit to the remake. The game had developmental assistance from M-Two, founded by former PlatinumGames CEO Tatsuya Minami, and was created using the RE Engine, which was also used in Resident Evil 7 and Resident Evil 2. Producers Raffaella De Laurentiis, Simon Kinberg, Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg, Guillermo del Toro and Peter Fabiano along with the executive producers Francis Ford Coppola, Sofia Coppola, Martha De Laurentiis and Stephen Sommers stated that the team tried to honor the more action-oriented approach presented in the original game. In line with the increased emphasis on action, the team decided to alter some character designs, with Valentine wearing more practical apparel, and Carlos Oliveira being redesigned to look "more rough around the edges". Nemesis, one of the central aspects of the game, was also redesigned and given new ways to track down the protagonist when compared to the Tyrant from Resident Evil 2. Release Resident Evil 3 was announced during a PlayStation presentation in December 2019, and is scheduled to be released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows on April 3, 2020. A collector's edition will be available for the console versions of the game exclusive to GameStop, featuring a Jill Valentine figure, hardcover art book, Raccoon City map poster, and the game's soundtrack. Notes References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Bioterrorism in fiction Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in 1998 Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Saber Interactive games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Infinity Ward video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Films produced by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Stephen Sommers Category:Films produced by Sean Daniel Category:Video games with screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Video games with screenplays by Simon Kinberg Category:Video games with screenplays by John Patrick Shanley Category:Video games with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Video games scored by Steven Price Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Video games scored by Max Aruj Category:Video games scored by Sven Faulconer Category:Video games scored by Steffen Thum